


In the Hall, Against the Wall

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ditched the party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Wall Sex, olicity - Freeform, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver isn't thrilled to be at another party, and Felicity is just too damn hot for her own good...a hallway and a wall and a dress that requires no underwear...smuty-smut-smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hall, Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and then I was left unsatisfied, feels-wise, by the death squad episode...so this kinda wrote itself. Entirely on my phone (sorry for bad editing and formatting).

He was frowning again. He knew this because Felicity's eyes were firing lasers at him again from across the room.

So he inhaled deeply, plastered on his "gala smile", (making sure to flash it her way once--she rolled her eyes back at him), and turned to greet the next few people arriving.

A party for being the "worst CEO for a year". That had gotten him a punch in the arm from the "best EA of the year".

So he said thanks for coming a few more times and then marched to the bar.

"Vodka," he growled.

"Please," added Felicity as she sidled up to him. "And another house red, please." Oliver felt the first real smile of the night tease his lips as he looked at her. She had on a gorgeous deep blue strapless dress with a slit going quite high on one side. Her hair...

"Your hair is different," he blurted out. She cocked an eye brow and sipped her new glass as he pounded back his shot.

"Oh?" she teased.

"It's, you, you wore it up but not how I've seen it before." It was smooth and somehow twisted up off her neck but he couldn't see any clips.

"It's called a French twist," she read his mind, "although I did it a little non traditional by adding these curlicues." She reached up and twisted a strand around her finger.

Oliver wanted nothing more at that moment than to ruin that stupid French twist. It made her neck seem far too delectable and caused all her curves to seem perfect...

"Oliver?" She gently touched her fingers to his forearm. He closed his eyes at the warmth felt even through his tux. "Why do you have grrr facey on right now?" she whispered.

He shivered from her breath tickling his cheek where she had leaned up close. He grrr-ed at her, gave her wine to a passing waiter and firmly put his hand on her back.

"What'd I do?!" she demanded as he moved them away from the party and into seldom the used back hall leading to the kitchen. "Oliver. Hel-looo?"

He moved his palm lower, resting it just above her buttocks, his little finger finding the top of her butt cleft and wiggling it into the fabric. He felt her gasp and he smiled.

Finally, he stopped and glanced around. "Oliver, what the--"

He pushed her not so gently back against the wall, keeping one hand behind her and the other on the wall next to her head. He reached lower and cupped a handful of marvelous ass cheek and dress and...

"No underwear, Ms. Smoak?" he purred into her neck.

"Huh?" He was surprised she wasn't slapping or pushing him away. He grinned; good, he would take what he could get tonight; anything to survive this damn party. "Oh, um," she chewed her lip. "Well, not really an option with this tight of dress...so..."

He kissed her ear and moved his other hand down to grab some more and flex his fingers. She almost squealed and her arms instantly wrapped up around his shoulders and neck.

The sounds she was releasing, just from him kissing her neck and ear, and squeezing her perfect butt---fuck it was so unFelicity and so hot!

"Just say stop and I will," he managed to mumble before she pulled his face down to capture her lips. He pressed closer into her, needing to connect as much of himself with her body as possible.

She arched and he brought a hand up to pinch her nipple through the dress. She hissed a yes and he tugged until he could easily slip his whole hand onto her bare breast. (Apparently no bra either with this dress...)

"I think this is my favorite dress," he whispered above her bare breast. Her tits hardened so fast under his breath it sent a sinful pain straight through to her core.

She bit her lip, threw back her head with a sharp thud-- "ow, damnit,"-- and then gasped several times as Oliver sucked her taut nipple into his eager mouth.

Again he slipped his fingers around to her ass and then slowly began to bunch the fabric up, scraping his nails through the fabric near her crease, while continuing to lick and kiss and suck her breast.

"Ohmygod, Oooliver...mmm," she moaned. As his fingertips gathered the last of the dress that had flowed down the back of her legs, she gripped his shoulders hard. "Wai--feels good--here, hallway? See?" He laughed onto her nipple but ignored her concerns of being caught.

A hand kept her backside exposed and the other began tracing the part, from the small of her back to down past her puckered hole to stroke her pussy and then back up. She shuddered and leaned forward to bite his Bratva tattoo and groan.

While she nibbled and kissed his chest, he glanced around again; still very much alone. Good.

He took his hand from her pussy, (she whimpered such a lustful protest, damn!), dragging it quickly up her crack and gripped her damn French twist. He forced her to look up into his eyes and he grinned at her obvious arousal before pressing a hard kiss to her lips.

Felicity tried to hold his face but he growled and spun her around, pressing her breasts against the wall.

"Fuck," she whispered. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh," she moaned. Oliver still held her dress up with one hand but it barely slowed him as he undid his belt and fly. Felicity strained to see but he kept his torso tight against her and she had to settle for leaning her head back into his shoulder.

"Ah, shit," he growled as he finally sprung free. His massive erection was throbbing and it brushed up Felicity's ass to point at his stomach. "Felicity," he kissed her exposed neck, rubbing the underside of his cock into her crack. She started to pant and grind back into him.

He felt close to exploding already. And her desperate pants and whimpers weren't helping.

He forced himself down to rub across her pussy, using his hip and knee to spread her legs wider. God, she was so wet she was dripping down her inner thighs already.

She gave a few little spasms and came softly and quickly over the topside of his penis as he used it to continue stroking her outer lips and clit with painfully slow movements.

When he saw her start to pinch her own nipple, he couldn't control himself any longer.

He lifted her slightly and thrust up into her slit. "Ahhhhh, ohhhhh, yessss," she keened. He paused half in and relished her sounds and the way her walls gripped him repeatedly. "More, please, god, Oliver! Shit!"

"Of course," he smirked before pulling out and slamming back in. He was sure his grip on the dress was leaving permanent wrinkles and that made him pound against her, into her, even harder.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck," she was barely heard over their frantic movements. He circled his free arm and hand around to play with her clit and to hold her because she seemed to have given up on using her own legs.

Damn, he loved that he made her loose so much control! "Felicity," he grunted repeatedly into the top of her head, her neck, kissing and panting.

"Oh god I'm going to come again," she moaned. "Come with me, Oliver...please, fuck me deep and come with me."

He increased his plunging into her, wet slapping sounds making him bite his lip. He let go of the dress and gripped her hips so hard he was sure there would be marks and that thought made him almost roar and then he was combusting into a million shards.

He grunted as he shot as deep as he could go, feeling his dick bump against her most private and wonderful spot. As the blinding white faded from his mind, he felt her tighten and convulse and heard her swear like a sailor and giggle.

"God I love that you can be so dirty, baby," he gulped for a deep breath, leaning his head against her somewhat messy French twist. "Fuck, Felicity."

"Yeah," was her only response as she came down from her orgasm.

After a couple minutes, he pulled out and pushed her dress back over her red ass before doing himself up swiftly. She turned and kissed his lips tenderly before asking, "nearest bathroom? I'm kind of, uhmm, leaking..." He didn't really try to hold back his smug, satisfied expression. "Oh, shut up, and help me get presentable after that ravishing," to which he raised his eyebrows. "Well, can you think of a better term?"

"Fucking," he whispered into her ear and he closed his eyes as he felt the faint twinge of blood returning to his shaft.

"Oh," Felicity panted, wide eyed.


End file.
